


Epithet Bet

by mothyfluff



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Epithet erasing cuffs/bands, Gen, Giovanni and Sylvie are both petty teenagers, Molly does her best, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Some Humor, Spoilers for episode 4, Sylvie has never been secure in his life and he is not about to start now!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothyfluff/pseuds/mothyfluff
Summary: "I bet you couldn't even go a week without your epithet""Is that a challenge criminal?"In which Sylvie, being the proud teenager he is accepts a challenge out of spite, and  regrets it.
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Epithet Bet

"Remind me again why I agreed to watch cartoons with this criminal in stead of getting my work done?" 

Molly sighed, this wasn't the first time Sylvie interrupted the much enjoyed peace of watching tv (They we currently watching a kids show called 'Steel Samurai). 

That wasn't what bothered her. What bothered Molly was Sylvie's inability to relax with friends. Sylvie was Molly's friend, and so was Giovanni, and Sylvie couldn't seem to come to terms with the fact that, the friend of his friend was NOT his enemy. 

Sylvie still wasn't used to the whole 'friendship thing'. Molly had her school friends, and Giovanni had his Boys Sylvie had...his epithet, and his work. 

"Yeah, since your work is so~ important sheep boy" Giovanni smirked from his spot on the couch he was perched on. 

"It really is! And don't call me sheep bOy!" Sylvie shouted- but was interrupted by a voice crack at the worst time. He was now standing up, pillows and blankets discarded on the floor. The sheep in his lap he was petting had also proofed away when he stood up.

The corners of Giovanni's eyes crinkled as he gave something between a grin and a smirk, and Sylvie realized he was fighting an lost battle. It wasn't long before Giovanni burst out laughing.

Sylvie's face turned red as he held a hand up to cover his mouth. Deciding that it was better to ignore that moment of weakness he in stead coughed into his fist. It didn't do very much to stop Giovanni, who was now holding his sides as he roared with laughter. Molly, still trying to be polite covered her smile with her hand. She leaned over, and paused the show, seeing as no-one was really paying attention.

"At least I have a useful epithet, I mean really, I know you aren't the smartest but, with that power a life of a lunch lady seems more fitting than becoming A "Super Villian". Sylvie could feel he was over-stepping boundaries, and in Giovanni's own home no-less, but he couldn't stop. He was so angry, he was a pychologist who encouraged level-headedness, and yet his words dripped with so much venom that he couldn't take it back now. Was he trying to upset Giovanni? He wasn't sure. He graduated college at fifteen! and he was a pychologist, and he deserved to be treated as an adult.

That shut Giovanni up. The laughter in the room ceased and the room went quiet for a few moments. Even Molly looked surprised as she nervously glanced between her two friends. Giovanni, unlike our dear Beartrap wasn't one to get pushed around, and he replied with the same affection he was given. 

"Oh, but I have a personality and friends, and I don't need to talk to my epithet for validation since it's the only thing that actually cares". Giovanni stood from his post on the couch and tilted up his chin as he said those words, immensely enjoying the height difference.

Ouch, that struck a nerve in Sylvie, who, lived alone, and talked the Dr. Beefington, and his sheep more than he did with any other human being, excluding his patients (but they weren't his friends, and it was his job).

"G-guys please stop fighting" Molly pleaded quietly. She didn't like violence, or fighting in general, even between friends.

Giovanni showed no sign of hearing his dear minion as he continued. "I bet you couldn't even go a week without your epithet" 

"Is that a challenge criminal?"

**Author's Note:**

> 69th epithet erased fan fiction on this site!!!!


End file.
